Sammy Keyes and the Mishap Fortune
by aej325
Summary: I told Marissa that I didn't want to go to the Fair. And I told the guys that going into the Fortune Teller's place was a bad idea. But I still don't understand how I got to be 13 years into the future - and in bed with... him. Some how, it's their fault.
1. Sammy Keyes and the Three Bears

Title: _Sammy Keyes and the Mishap Fortune  
_Author: Andie  
Rating: pg-14+  
Summary: When Sammy is at the Medieval Fair she and Casey stumble upon a Madame Vadoma, a fortune teller. Madame Vadoma beckens the teens into her tent with a promise of a free reading. Despite a feeling that somthing bad is going to happen Sammy lets Casey convince her to go in. Sammy should have stuck with that feeling and stayed away from Madame Vadoma - if she had she wouldn't be waking up ten years in the future with a bare-chested man in bed with her barly clothed self.  
Warning: Could have spoilers, violence, sexual themes, and harsh language.  
Author's Note: This is going to be exciting and a bit strange I think...  
Fic Type: Time Travel/Future, could be some death and sadness... :C  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sammy Keyes character, they are property of WVD.

**EDIT:_ (4/2/09)_ _I've edited this some! Not anything big, but you may want to re-read. Hope y'all like it! _**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Sammy Keyes and the Three Bears_

* * *

"This is so stupid," I grunted as Marissa pulled me onto the fair grounds.

"Oh, Sammy. It's fun," Marissa smiled and yanked on my arm when I stopped walking, 'cause lord behold there in front of us were 'the guys' (as Holly and I called them, though she sometimes calls them 'my guys', Danny excluded though), "I didn't make you dress up, did I?"

"Nah," I dragged the heels of my high-tops slowing down the enviable, "You're making this a date thingy. Aren't you?" My eyes did a squinty thing as I accused her of being sneaky.

All I needed to do was look at her for the affirmative, she was already doing her McKenzie Dance. She still had my hand too, so it was a little strange. Marissa looked as if she were dancing and I was her partner, not something that would exactly stand out in a Medieval Fair. What with all the outrageous outfits no one would really notice two girls doing a strange dance.

I hope.

"Well you see Sammy…" She'd finally stopped fidgeting and was now trying to bite a hole in her lip, "Umm. I didn't know they were going to be here?"

I rolled my eyes at the lame excuse, "That so?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes?"

I glared, "Well then. All is forgiven."

Marissa sighed impatiently, "Come on Sammy. The few hours that we will be with Casey aren't going to kill you."

Ha. She could say that 'cause she and Danny were probably going to go ride that Swan ride with hearts everywhere… Are those even at Medieval Fairs?

Then she was dragging towards my impending doom.

As always, I mean always, Billy greeted us with his latest joke. This one involved a rubber chicken, a pickle, and Casey.

Confused?

Me too.

I'm not quite sure what Billy is ever talking about – but it's always funny. Billy is just like that I guess.

Then, as always, Danny gave me the polite I-don't-really-know-you hi before drumming up a charming smile for my best friend, "So, Marissa… Wunna go check out the javelin throwing contest?"

I wasn't sure she was breathing at first, but she's like that whenever she's around Danny so I didn't give it much thought, "Uh-huh!"

And there she went tagging along Danny like a lost puppy, off to go watch him throw sticks at a hoop. Leaving me – as _always_ – standing with Billy, Casey, and Nick. Nick was in Casey's grade, they've only recently started hanging out a lot with. I'm pretty sure that reason is because he and his girlfriend, Bitchy McBitchALot, broke up.

"Well boys," I spoke smiling, not looking directly at Casey, "looks like I'm stuck with you all... again."

Billy whooped and swung an arm around my shoulders, lately he'd gotten taller. They all had gotten taller me in fact. Not that I'm all that tall standing at my 5'7 height. Billy's got to be around 6'0, and both Nick and Casey are at least 6'3.

And that's how I spend most of these 'outings' that Marissa sets up – and she sets them up _a lot_. Somehow I've gotten the nickname 'Goldilocks', them being the three bears. I'm not sure how these names were bestowed upon us, seeing as I don't have blonde hair – it's really more of a chestnut color, but I guess in the Sun… – and the bears were Momma Bear, Poppa Bear, and Baby Bear. Billy is usually stuck with getting called the baby because of his immature behavior, Nick the Momma Bear 'cause he can be a total worrier sometimes, while Casey has been dubbed the Poppa. My friends have this strange idea that Poppa Bear and Goldilocks should hook up.

Been there, done that.

Though let me tell you, it really wasn't that bad of an experience. And I haven't really gotten over it. Seeing as it was Thursday, today being Saturday, after my softball game, which we won, and the after kiss awkwardness hasn't really had time to go bye-bye yet.

I really wish that I could forget about it, I like being friends with Casey. I don't want anything to ruin that. I've been telling that to him since the summer of my eighth grade year; and that was like two years ago or something. I think, maybe… well whatever, this is the summer before my junior year in High School. You can do the math.

"Marissa my love, shall I woo ye by showing my strength as I toss a long pointy stick through a small hoop?" Billy asked sing-songishly while leaning on me, so I had 179lbs of a muscled up teenager on my shoulders.

Nick came up on my other side to toss his own arm over my shoulders; adding to Billy's weight as he acted to swoon, "_Yes_! Oh, please show your masculinity by tossing your big stick into a small hole!" Nick's voice was high pitched and nothing at all like Marissa's.

Billy started laughing uncontrollably at the innuendo that Nick had put in his words, "Ge'd off 'a me! You two are smoothing me yah big perverts!"

They didn't let up any but started to swing back and forth in a can-can dancer type way, "Awe, you wound me so!" Billy shouted dramatically finally letting go of me to drop to the ground over dramatically as if he were dying from a deadly lesion to his chest.

As I tried to shove Nick off of me, he started yelling about how I had killed Billy drawing attention from all the people around us. I could feel my cheeks turn hot in embarrassment, "Shut _up_ Nick!"

Idiots. That's what they were.

And why wasn't Casey helping me? These were _his_ friends. I only hung out with them because my friends tended to abandon me.

I ignored Billy's overdramatic death and Nick's accusing shouts; I craned my head so I could see behind us. And there Casey stood, with his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans leaning back on his heels.

Man, he looked hot. Eep! I take that back! I didn't mean it! It's those little green men occupying my brain, no moi! Bad, bad little green men. BAD.

Though his body language said otherwise, his eyes were calm, studying me. Clearly he was thinking about the kiss - or maybe I was just wishing he was thinking about our kiss? - that had happened, it was our second. He'd kissed me that summer before eighth grade at Marissa's cousin's swimming party. That had been when I'd freaked and told him I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Lame, I know. What can I say? I wigged big time.

My own eyes pleaded with him to let it go, and Casey being Casey he did. His Easter-egg eyes lost the bit of sadness they had held and brightened right away.

"A little help, Case?"

He smiled and shook his head bypassing us completely while commenting to the people he passed that he didn't know us.

"'ey! Casey! Help me out here!"

He turned so he was walking backwards… and saluted me.

Idiot.

"C_aaaaa_sey! These are _your_ friends!"

He smirked before turning and continuing on. _Smirked_. Gah!

"Casey, come on!"

Nothin'.

"Casey please?"

Nada.

"CASEY ACOSTA!"

I got a little over the shoulder wave.

I sighed, okay so it was more of a growl. I really don't think anyone likes me. Marissa left me to play Goldilocks with the three stupid bears and Casey leaves me with these two idiots.

I feel like a hand-me-down pair of jeans.

… I blame my mother.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think!**_ Running Home _**may by updated soon... It will be for sure by the end of month. I just... idk. I need to work out some kinks, yah know?**_

**_Check out my Forum! Pwease? (BTW: thanks Megeth for checking it out!)_**

**_Also I should be posting some Cammilicious one-shots set in the future soon! Look for them 'kay? _**

**_Thanks everyone!_**


	2. Sammy Keyes and the Dickhead Douches

_****_

Hey! Update-ness!

**WARNING: **If you can't tell by the title of this chapter.... well this story will be told from a typical teenager (Haha, for a while anyway *cheeky grin*) so there WILL BE CUSSING. So I really don't want to hear anything about the language, please? Thanks!

**_Also, check out my forum! Kay! Coolio! C=_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Sammy Keyes and the Dickhead Douches_

"Dude, I think Casey dissed you."

I humphed and pouted into the sugary goodness of my funnel cake.

Even though I wasn't looking at them, I totally knew that Nick and Billy exchanged one of _those_ looks. The ones that involve raised eyebrows and whatnot.

Billy cleared his throat, "`_Why_?"

I tore at a gooey piece of my food, "'cause."

Sighs came from both boys sitting on either side of me.

I think they were being a tad bit girlie about this. I mean, if Marissa, Holly, or Dot had been around they would have been doing the same thing. But in a more obvious fashion that would most likely include high-pitched whispers, giggles, and/or boy bashing. I don't understand why Billy and Nick can't just leave it alone.

I wish I had less caring friends.

I mean, if this keeps up. I'm going to have to go looking for Heather so that I can get some good hatred flowing in my blood. Though, hatred is a strong word…

"But why?"

Example A) The two adolescent males will NOT forget about the incidence that took place between a different male and also a female.

There is really only one way to discourage the two town idiots: Confusion.

"Why what?" I'm sorry to say that I had to stoop so low as to even put a little womanly flair into those two words.

More sighs, "Come'n Sammy. We know you had words –"

"– or actions –"

"– after your softball game." Behind my back Nick glared at Billy, Nick has this thing about being interrupted – he doesn't like it.

And really, why the heck are these two noticing that Casey and I are… having "actions" after softball games?

Though, instead of asking I licked my finger and stuck it onto the paper plate, which had once held a delicious funnel cake, so that I could gather the last of the powdered sugar on my finger. After 'licking my plate clean' I stood and moodily walked over to the nearest trash can to through it away.

Nick and Billy followed me as a stalked _away_ from the hay bails that had been set up for extra seating around the outdoor theater, giving it a look of Shakespeare's Globe.

Casey was going to be taking part in one of the plays and I didn't feel like watching. Prissy of me I know.

I probably would have wound up going over to the belly dancers area – Dot had been asked to join in on the performance this year, she'd been taking classes and her gypsy looking hair and skin tone really helped her out in looking the part – but before I could get much of anywhere the world went upside down.

I admit that it took me a moment to realize that I had been picked up and was now over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What. The. Fu –"

A hand clamped over my mouth before I could get out any of the non-kid friendly words that were about to flow from my mouth.

I was pretty sure it was Nick who was carrying me and Billy who had the hand over my mouth, I'm not too positive about all of that though. But I think its Nick's butt that is currently taking up my vision range.

What a niiiiiiice but at that. Almost as good as Ca-NO! Bad, bad, doubly triply bad evil martin men in my brain! Stop giving me these thoughts.

Gawd.

I'm insane in the membrane.

"Now Sammy, yah can't just blow off his performance. You know your like his good luck charm –"

Okay, so that might be true. The whole me being a luck charm. Well actually I'm not to sure how I am his lucky charm thing but he says I am, and apparently he doesn't 'project' as well when I'm not there. That's what Billy and Nick say anyway.

"– or whatever. Plus you can't just run and hide from him. Wha'd he do to you anyway? Why are you being squeamish?"

Now I was positive that it was Nick who was carting me around because now I knew that it was Billy who was speaking to me.

"Puff mhh dwnn!" Alright, that didn't come out the right way.

The two Idiots laughed at my poor attempt to speak through Billy's hand, "What? You're mumbling Sammy."

More laughs.

Gerr.

Before I could try to make a non-mumbled sentence Nick jolted to a stop, "Ahh, hey."

Hey? Hey who? Who was he hey-ing to? Why did he stop? This was incredibly uncomfortable.

Billy coughed awkwardly as he slid his hand from my mouth, squeezing in warning before he let go completely, "Tay-tay. Snake," Billy's voice had a dark edge to it.

Uh-oh. This was so not good. My guys, erm, _the_ guys got into it big time the last time they were around Taylor and Jake the Snake. Though I can't exactly remember what happened… It's all a bit fuzzy for me, considering my drink had been drugged and I was only half conscious at the time. Well see we had all gone to the same party out where Casey and Dot live and Taylor had given Marissa a drink. Flashed this cheep smile and then told her to enjoy. Marissa didn't want said drink and gave it to myself and Holly. Holly and I being idiots drank the drink.

Note to self: Do. Not. Take drinks from druggies at parties.

A little after that is where everything gets fuzzy, though I do remember waking up with a guy's hand up my shirt (Jake's) and a female body (Holly) next to me with a guy (Taylor) on top. I think I screamed, or Holly did, or both of us – but someone did. Luckily, because both Jake and Taylor had been high they hadn't been smart enough to take us upstairs but only out to Taylor's truck. (Who puts potential FB's out in the back of a truck? Though really, there would have been no buddy in FB.) _The _guys had been just about to leave and walked by the truck as the screaming had started. Beating faces in had pursued soon after.

Holly and I didn't go to the Poepoe or anything because really, there wasn't much point. Taylor and Jake hadn't really done anything beside drug Marissa's drink (apparently that was only Taylor and Jake joined in 'cause there were now two girls instead of one) and feel around a little. Holly and I didn't want all the attention from people if we did complain. Billy, Nick, and Casey were super pissed that we didn't lodge a complaint.

Billy and Holly are a bit of an on-off item. Hate/Love relationship really.

"So," Jake's voice gave me shivers that I was sure Nick could feel 'cause he gripped me tighter, "finally figured out how to take care of a chick?"

* * *

**_(Oh no, he di-an!  
_****_Haha, yes, yes he did.)_**

**_Tell me what you think please and thank yee!_**

**_Also, I haven't read Sammy Keyes and the Cold Hard Cash - please don't say anything about that in the reviews or anything? Please? _**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
